


Don't Think

by sweetayako15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Day 1, Graduation, M/M, PWP, Summer Vacation, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetayako15/pseuds/sweetayako15
Summary: Keiji had to keep a firm grip on the other’s hands to prevent him from trying to hide again. He tried not to smile, really he did, or else Koutarou would think he was teasing him. But he couldn’t help but feel so warm from Koutarou’s red face and golden eyes that tried to look elsewhere. He sputtered a bit, trying to think of some sort of comeback. But his vocabulary seemed to fail him, much to Keiji’s humor.He was adorable.





	Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka week is here! I'm trying to actually post every day this year... So, here is Day 1: Summer Vacation.

Sweat pearled up his neck, trickling down the length of his back till it joined a shallow, make shift well at his waist. Thick fingers gripped at slick skin in an attempt to hold on to their perch. Heavy pants broke the stagnant air as the two pulled apart, adding to the already too hot summer air. Usually, the older of the two would complain about the heat. But the time they had left, the clock ticking against them, was a far greater threat. There was no room to complain about things they couldn’t change. No matter how much they wished they could.

“Koutarou,” A quiet, raspy voice pulled the older boy (almost a man) out of his ominous thoughts. A hand, slightly larger than his own, brushed against his forehead as if to wipe away the sweat. But instead it slowly traveled down the trails left in his skin by the moisture, teasingly close to his eye, over the swell of his cheek, down and down and down.... Amber eyes lifted as Kotarou’s chin was coaxed up by long, nimble fingers.

“Koutarou, I can see you thinking,” The voice, still quiet, gained an ever so slightly reprimanding tone. He tried to look away from the steely green eyes narrowing down at him. But Keiji was never one to let his prey out of his sights.

“We both promised not to think today. Not now,” Koutarou could hear Keiji’s voice soften again, prompting him to look back up.

“I know. It’s just… I can’t stop thinking about how, soon, we won’t have this.”

Fingers tightened against Koutarou’s chin, the softness in Keiji’s voice hardening. “What is that supposed to even mean? Koutarou, we will always have _this_ ,” The hand quickly disappeared from his chin, gesturing down to Keiji’s legs, spread wide to accommodate Koutarou’s larger build as he straddled his lap. Their shorts sticking to their skin and prominent bulges in each of them, shirts laying on the ground of the club room below the bench they were perched on. “It just won’t be as often. Unless you don’t-“

“ _No_!” The hiss left him before he could stop his tongue, his own hand going up to cup the back of the other’s head, keeping him still. “Keiji, please don’t think that. Of course I want this. But I’m going to be moving closer to the university soon… I don’t want to be the one holding you back, you know?”

Keiji’s hand dropped from Koutarou’s chin with a sigh. “… How would you even be holding me back?”

“Well, you seem to really like sex. Since we do it almost every d-“

“That’s because I like you!” Keiji cut him off, cheeks pink. “Besides, I’m not the only one instigating it. You want it too, but you always get too nervous to ask me so I have to be the one to start.”

It was Koutarou’s turn to blush, covering his face with his hands. Keiji wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t need to say it like that. “Keijiiii… You’re mean.”

“No, I’m honest,” he smiled down at his boyfriend, moving his hands away from his face so Keiji could hold them in his own. “But I also love it when you get shy."

“Really?”

Keiji nodded with a loving look in his eyes.

“But why?”

“Because,” He squeezed the older’s hands. “You’re always so forward with everyone. Never embarrassed to ask questions, or express any ideas that you have. But I get to see you blush and look everywhere but my face. I get to hear you stutter and how your voice gets low because you’re afraid that I might not like what I hear. You get scared I will turn you down, but I never do. I always love it.”

Keiji had to keep a firm grip on the other’s hands to prevent him from trying to hide again. He tried not to smile, really he did, or else Koutarou would think he was teasing him. But he couldn’t help but feel so warm from Koutarou’s red face and golden eyes that tried to look elsewhere. He sputtered a bit, trying to think of some sort of comeback. But his vocabulary seemed to fail him, much to Keiji’s humor.

He was _adorable._

“But why?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you like that?”

Koutarou’s hands fell to his sides as Keiji’s cupped his cheeks, once again holding him in place so they could look at each other. His hands were too soft for someone that played a sport like volleyball.

“Because I’m the only one that gets to see it. It my own personal piece of Bokuto Koutarou.”

Keiji didn’t realize Koutarou had touched his face, too enthralled in his own honesty. But the moment he felt his lips being pressed into the other’s, he pressed with his own volition and passion. It lasted less than what Keiji wanted, but the glow in his boyfriend’s eyes promised him much more.

“No thinking.”

Keiji smirked in confirmation. “No thinking.”

They had spent too much time on that.

Koutarou reached up for another kiss, which Keiji gladly gave before standing up to shimmy out of his shorts and underwear. Shame was something they learnt to forget rather quickly, become stale after a few meetings in the club room. But while the embarrassment of being naked was gone, the firm feeling between Keiji’s butt cheeks had him blushing most of the day. He didn’t want to waste time on prepping himself. And while Keiji would have admittedly enjoyed stripping his boyfriend down to the bare as well, the Non-Thinking Keiji was not there to tease and draw out their foreplay. He was there to blow off some steam in the best way he knew how.

The older of the two stared up at him with a hungry gaze. Keiji felt his throat go dry for a moment, but hands on his hips shifted his attention, pulling him down into the bigger man’s lap again. Koutarou demanded more kissing, which he gladly gave as he reached down to free the star of the show, swallowing the moan that followed. Keeping a firm grip on his boyfriend’s dick, Keiji’s other hand tugged at his hair, giving his lips new territory to claim along Koutarou’s neck. With nothing to muffle his noises, the moans carry from the larger man’s mouth. His neck had always been a sensitive spot, to which Keiji regularly took advantage of such knowledge.

“Keiji…” The rumble in Koutarou’s chest made Keiji shiver.

Pulling away from an impressively scarlet hickie, the younger took in his work for only a moment before feeling the pull of Koutarou’s eyes on him. Between the sweat, heat, and Keiji’s fingers, his signature hairstyle changed into a look that Keiji took great pride in. He had to lick his lips to wipe the sweat away.

“I want you,” Koutarou gave a low growl, no room for questioning his intentions. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He poured half of it on himself, groaning at the feeling as his hand worked its way up and down, lube mixing with the sweat. “Take out the plug. I want to stretch you some more.”

Keiji could only nod, his brain focusing more on removing the toy from his ass rather than his use of words. A small gasp left his lips as he felt the _pop_ of emptiness, closing his eyes at the new feeling. He knew Koutarou was watching him and as hands gently tugged at his waist, he opened his eyes to see those golden diamonds glisten with overwhelming attention. Keiji felt his heart beat faster, hearing it in his ears. But it couldn’t distract him from the heat between his legs.

Koutarou didn’t need to do much, but every moan Keiji released showed just how much appreciated the extra care. His blunt nails dug into the larger boy’s shoulders, a small part of him liking the idea of the marks that would be left behind. Kisses and bites were shared between them, leaving their lips and jaws with swollen red marks. As Koutarou removed his fingers from his hole, Keiji could only think of how many more marks he would be making- and how many Koutarou would be leaving on him.

“How do you want it?” All the kissing had left Koutarou’s voice a bit raspy.

“I want to ride you,” The reply came without a second thought, “But I don’t think the bench is strong enough-“

The shout that followed was quickly muffled by a kiss as both teens fell to the cold floor, Koutarou holding Keiji close. Pulling away quickly, Keiji was ready to berate his boyfriend for his carelessness, but Koutarou cut him off with a laugh.

“You should’ve seen your face!”

Eye twitching, the younger of the two grinned. “You are going to regret that.”

“How?”

“Like this,” Keiji got up on his knees and lowered himself onto Koutarou’s dick, _slowly._ His thighs burned at the pace, but it was worth every second as the struggle on his boyfriend’s face grew more and more. Once finally seated, Koutarou sighed in relief, but Keiji suppressed any noises. Neither did he make a single move save for a single roll of his hips.

“Keiji…”

“Koutarou,” Keiji had to hold back a laugh at Koutarou’s huff. “What’s wrong? Is there something you want?”

Koutarou’s growl admittedly caught Keiji off-guard. ‘ _Perhaps he is closer to the edge than I thought,’_ Keiji pondered as he felt Koutarou’s hands move to his hips. ‘ _Or maybe-‘_

The sudden rise and fall of his whole body had Keiji gasping, but the feeling of Koutarou’s cock dragging out and thrusting back in had him moaning soon after. All he could do was hold onto his boyfriend’s shoulders as he moved him up and down, moaning and begging for a faster and harder pace. To which Koutarou granted with Keiji’s help of using his legs again, the sweat making it difficult for Koutarou to keep a firm grip on Keiji’s hips. Koutarou instead focused on thrusting up to match when Keiji dropped onto him.

 Hands moved from shoulders to Koutarou’s cheeks, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. They both knew they wouldn’t last too much longer, but neither made any indication of the end. The smacking of wet skin against skin and the moans of two boyfriends filed the clubroom that they had shared for two years and, as Keiji felt his body starting to tense and his legs ache, he could only think of how many times they had been in similar situations. But this time was special.

As Koutarou and he came together, Keiji thought how he hoped this last memory of the clubroom would be the one his lover kept with him as he went into the next stage of his life. He hoped that, even if their relationship doesn’t survive the separation, that this one moment will forever be seared into Koutarou’s mind. The look in those golden eyes told him that it would be.


End file.
